Justus (Wolf's Rain!AU)
'''Fenrir is the pack's most dominating alpha, the position also being partially shared with the strong-willed Feral. His name means "Wolf of Hell" and it sure describes him well most of the time, but especially when he gets angry. Background Fenrir got abandoned as a pup, whether it was intentional or a tragic circumstance is unknown. He was found by not so friendly humans with not so much good intentions in their mind and they "took him in". He was then trained as a fighter since an early age. He spent almost all of his life locked up in a cage and was only freed to fight for his life in the dog fights that the humans made him take part of, and the scars on his body are the proof of such a hard life. He eventually managed to escape from it all when he broke free and attacked and killed his trainer after he had killed his opponent in a fight, and were about to be put into his cage again. He has since then become a street fighter, the fighting being the only thing he knows. He does it in his human form around other humans, and collects the money for himself instead of giving them to someone else to harvest in his name and glory. Personality Fenrir gives a very menacing impression and being the former fighter he is has made him extremely vary of newcomers and strangers, and are kind of cold-hearted. He is quick to put up a fight, and isn't one to turn one down either, and would pick up fights with anyone. Fenrir has a terrible temper and rather attack and asks questions later. He doesn't let any human nor wolf comes anywhere near him and hates anything that has to do with humans due to his cruel life he was forced to live at the hands of humans. He seems to be a bit scared of relationships and hides it under a macho exterior. He wants to be alone but the big softy can't help but try and rescue whoever is in danger. He's a fierce leader and wants his way only. He doesn't like to follow other's orders and his passion is in fighting for what he believes in. Rules and regulations don't match his pride and desire to be free. But under all the attitude and rough look, he really wants to find someplace where he belongs and can be free, though he doesn't admit it. Fenrir isn't very good at showing his emotions and can be a bit cold but is really loving and protective on the inside, and when someone finally gets to know him, and get around that fierceness of his, they will see that he has a really silly side of himself that he very rarely shows, and a real sarcastic humor. He's closest to Takoda in the pack, though he doesn't show it very much, more annoyance towards the younger wolf. He doesn't like Takoda in the beginning at all since he consider the younger wolf a pet, being raised by humans since he was a puppy. But as the time goes Fenrir becomes a little friendlier towards Takoda and the other wolves in the pack, the younger wolf especially growing on him all the more. But he still doesn't show it that much. Appearance Wolf Scarred and fierce-looking Fenrir is a large sand-coated wolf with many scars over his body. He has yellow-green eyes as a wolf. Human When human, Fenrir is very tall and relatively muscular. He's Caucasian/European-looking with blond hair and deep green eyes. His many scars shows even in his human form and he tries to hide the obvious of it with piercings and tattoos. He often wears a leather jacket over his plainer shirts, further enhancing his look of "tough guy" and makes him rather fierce looking. Introduction to the story Fenrir's seeks out the man that owns the brothel Takoda is brought to, the man owing Fenrir some high amounts of money and then engage in a fight that leads to the owner calling for backup. Fenrir fights every last one of the humans and ends up getting his money also from the owner before he leaves, only casting a glance to the little runt watching him with big eyes. But he comes out of the house with a little extra pair of legs following close behind him to his annoyance. After watching the whole fight and got fascinated by Fenrir the younger wolf decided that Fenrir would be the perfect patronage. Trivia * Justus has his own set of nicknames for everyone in his pack; his prime calling being for Cale "runt", Darren "pet", Duran "oldster" or "gaffer", Daimon "dangler", and Feral "simpleton", no one of the other wolves particularly like their special nicknames. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Wolf Category:Male Characters